Adumbration
by xHeartlessKairi
Summary: He walks on an empty street. Lonely. Bitter. Cold. All these harsh words describes what kind of person he is. Kind. Beautiful. Lovely. Are the words that describes her. Two different sides crashed & the memories floods through. NatsumexMikan Songfic.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea of this songfic (I think.) The song is called "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. You might want to listen to it while you pass through the lyrics to get a connection.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Adumbration**

The moon shone its light and beauty towards the trees. The trees' leaves too gave out the same affect when the moon's light touches them. Birds singing can be heard at night if one listens for them. There are the songs of little birds, delicate chirps, like bells and the piercing call of crows from overhead branches. Still at night, the weather was a bit chilling. It was late but beautiful at night and everyone was practically asleep. This time around the Academy, no matter how noisy it was, the students were perfectly asleep, no noise woke them up.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone._

A particular raven-haired boy was singing under a tree around this time of hour. His eyes seem empty and lifeless just like the eyes of a soulless person. Not a single tear was shed from his eyes but you could tell that he was suppressing his emotions if you shoved your face next to his.

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone._

On the shadows of the night, no one could see the lonely fire caster who lit a fire on his palm to see into the realm of darkness. The clouds crowd up together as if they were performing some ritual. It soon started to rain and water drops began to fall on top of the lad whose fire died out by the water. He got pissed off but let it off and let the cold water rush through his face.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

Memories began to flash into his mind. The day that he was separated from his family, to the day today. He thought of all those bad times. Persona sending him on missions, seeing people he cares the most hurt, not seeing his dear little sister and his father, escaping the academy, everything. All these thoughts were clumped into his head.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone._

When Ruka was with him, he felt close to him and no one else. As if he couldn't get any closer, he found a little boy who was exactly like him. Youichi. He swears to protect the two with his life. Nothing will change that. That is that.

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah_

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

_And where I walk alone._

From all those times that he had been going through, he always realized that no one is truly there for him (other than Ruka & Youichi). Sure all his little fan girls adore him but for what? His looks and his status of a Special Star. No one really liked him for being himself. That's why he always hated girls.

_Read between the lines of what's_

_Fucked up and everything's all right_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone._

He bitterly laughed at his past. He knew that the villagers want him dead due to the inferno of their village. They never knew that he didn't cause any of it. He simply defended his family member by risking his life for her.

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me_

_'Til then I'll walk alone..._

He then remembered our brunette. Soft hazel eyes and long straight auburn haired tied into two neat pony-tails. Goofy smile and always act so optimistic. He smirked at the thought of her childish underwear. Seeing her wearing those kind of underwear (even though he says he doesn't look at them in his content) made him laugh. The girl sure did a huge impact in his life.

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_Ahhh-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

As long as he could remember, he cherished the brunette. That time they were kidnapped, she came back for him. Him. The guy who was a jerk to her ever since the day he met her. A small smile plastered on his face, while his bangs covered his eyes as the rain made him even more wet and cold. Even though he has the Fire Alice, water can cancel it out.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I'll walk alone._

He knew. He knew all along that song he sang was all in the past. No more will he walk on the empty road, the brunette forbids it.

"Natsume!" a feminine voice called out. He heard footsteps splashed into puddles near him. He turned his head to see the brunette dashing towards him. He was surprised at first seeing her in this time of weather and timer and literally scolds her once she knelt down near him. Gently, he poked her forehead with his finger with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oi, what are you doing here?"

"Geez Natsume!" Mikan pouted. "I saw the fire lit from my window; I knew it was you so I came by. Didn't know it was going to rain though."

"Baka," he said softly. He pulled her into an embrace knowing she too was cold. Her body was fragile and she can get sick easily.

"ACHOO!" Mikan sneezed.

"See now you have a cold," Natsume scolded. "You're so dense as always."

Mikan made a cute look that Natsume could see in the dark. He smirked knowing she won't see his expression. He kissed her forehead gently while he pulled her gently on his lap. Mikan blushed a little. She nuzzled her head in his chest, having him like a soft pillow. A smile was left in her face before her eyes closed and fell asleep. Somehow it stopped raining and the sun was nearly coming out.

_Til then I'll walk alone..._

He's not afraid to walk on an empty street anymore. The brunette changed his life forever and was grateful to her. As long as the brunette was waiting for him on the other side of the road, he'll walk on the road any day.

_Arigatou, Mikan._

* * *

A/N: End of my little songfic! Sorry I'm not that type of person to describe things professionally. Natsume seemed a bit OOC in the end but ehh it was all I could think of. I hope you guys like it!

Review!


End file.
